Sonic Skullface
by WolfieHeartRD
Summary: never open files from unknown senders


**Sonic Skullface**

I was on the phone with my friend Kevin who like myself enjoys videogames we've been friends for years and he would always hack my games for me after I beat them over and over so when I opened my email and looked for his email of recent game hacks there was nothing but junk mail and a fie attachment from an unknown sender with the subject line of "Sonic Skullface" not even thinking about it I deleted the file and called Kevin.

We had a long talk and I asked him about if he made a game hack called Sonic Skullface his voice suddenly turned to paniac as he spoke "That's not a Hack ...you don't know people who recieve that file will have negative things happen to them before _IT_ gets you ... you didn't open it did you?" I told him of how I deleted said file and just thought he was crazy I mean Games don't kill people Hacked or Not I checked my email again with another file of Sonic Skullface this person really wants me to play this file so I downloaded it then opened it.

As I came back to my laptop with a sandwhich and took my seat the startup menu sounded the same as any other game it seemed to be a hack of Sonic Riders the theme played as they flew around on their skyboards but ...sonic's face was covered in a hockey mask as the theme ends I go to the only file that was on there was corrupted and it wouldn't let me start a new file this is a pretty good Hack I must say even Kevin couldn't alter the characters at least in actual attire the most he could do was have re-color versions of the characters.

As I selected the game file it went to the part where you have to beat Jet in first place everything seemed normal except for the fact of Sonic wearing a hockey mask and his airboard being black with flame which honestly that sounds awesome so I beat the end of the match but something wasn't right Jet was on the ground and had fear in his eyes as the hockey masked Sonic walked up to him and said "you know I've seen pathetic oppents but you are by far the most worthless piece of shit" not only was I shocked by the profanity but also when Sonic removed his mask and underneath was a Skull-faced sonic the only skin he had was where his spines started he didn't have his green eyes or peach mouth .

Next thing I know I was dragging my mouse over to close out of this morbid shit but I'm stopped in my tracks when Sonic turns to face me and gets up close to the screen being frozen from the sight of bone and he smied as spiders came out of his mouth "You've should've taken Kevin's advice pal because now I'm going to kill everyone and everything you love then i'm going to get you ...Kitty" I sat there in shock Kitty was a nickname that Kevin gave me when we were children I manually shut off my computer and called Kevin but kept getting his voice mail I frantically searched around to find other ways to occupy my time but nothing was working not even alcohol would numb my senses being on high alert.

As a week passed my closest friends Kevin,Ashly,Cooper,Christine,and Hank were found dead with their eyes gouged out and their faces ripped off I did not leave my house mainly because of the melancholy I was feeling and it was storming outside the police kept searching to find the killer but I knew who it was and normally I don't believe in the whole paranormal shit but it was SkullFace Sonic he was an evil entity and I was next.

Another week past and more people died five like before but this time their faces were boiled off in acid regardless of not wanting to use my laptop I went on and pulled up the Sonic Skullface file and Sonic arrives onto the scene face up in the screen this time wearing the hockey mask was the hedgehog trying to be poiite as he spoke to me "Aww, is Kitty feeling lonely now that her friends have been maimed and her loved ones faces boiled...you know my face was boiled and my friends left me let me show you how much that hurt".

He started coming through the laptop screen upon my instinct I shut the laptop on his face breaking his mask I ran up the stairs to grab a gun,knife or really anything to survive this I ran out throwing my knives and aiming the gun as it hit him in the chest but he wasn't bleeding except for where his face was he sat on the ground his head tilted down as a deep demonic chuckle arose from his throat he smiled that creepy smile again and screeched this time as he went into what seemed like super sonic but he was black and surrounded by fire and souls and he soon pinned me as he opened his jaw and barfed a powerful acid onto my face while digging his claws into my chest playing with my heart like a cat does with yarn .

I was growing weak my face was burned and I could feel my skin melting off and not to metion I was losing blood but I wasn't dying Sonic leaned down and smiled pulling me up and hugged me and said these daunting words"Well It seems that you're the one to be my bride and bring choas with me "I was confused by this as moves me to the mirror and in it I see myself but as a hedgehog with no face and a missing heart he smiles and says"Welcome, to the Underworld, Heartless".


End file.
